


At your service

by witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Durincest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili being punished by thorin and taking a week worth of punishments sexual and non sexual he is unable to cum</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"kili here " he bellowed.

Kili did as he was ordered with none of his usually rebellious behaviour now was not the time for that it was to follow orders. He had cocked up hugely.  
  
The brunette got to his knees " I'm sorry my king I have disgraced and embrassed you" he admitted.

He let out a disappointed sigh " you cannot keep acting like a child you have responsibility you are a prince of erebor not a toy maker".

Kili had played a trick on dain a trick that had gone badly wrong and ended up with him being drenched in ale and losing a finger. 

" what we're you thinking boy?" He snapped cupping the boys chin and forcing him to look into his eyes. 

" I wasn't your highness he insulted you and i saw red that he dare insult my one. I wanted to make him look like a fool it was stupid and reckless of me and I deserve what ever punishment you deem fit" he stated and bravely dared to look his love in the face. 

" you are quite correct you are mine as I am yours" he stated almost In a whisper.

Kili gulped as thorin and himself were soul mates it was there fore his soul mates Both pleasure and responsibility to punish him when needed and he knew two things. one thorin would not go light on him, he may be his uncle and love but if anything else this ment he would be harder on him and two last time he had needed punishment it had almost killed him.

" kili go and get your collar and ring" he commanded and noticed his young loves flinch at his words.

He did as he was commended a mixture of excitement and dread filled his heart. He opened the large chest full of there toys and took our the request toys, and knelt in front of his king.

Thorin took the collar out of his hand It was made of strong brown leather and matched his usual leather hunting coat perfectly it had blue Sapphire gems in the side.

He placed a kiss on his young loves neck then fastened the collar in place. He had to admit kili looked a vision like this on his knees and looking submissive it was a very rare and beautiful sight.

"Strip slowly" he ordered the prince with his eyes trained on his movements. 

Kili started by taking his tunic off over his head exposing his toned torso his skin had a few scars from The battle that nearly took thorin, is brother and his life. He was a young dwarf but was very powerful due to hours of weapon practice.

Next he moved his hands to his trousers he knew he was rock hard underneath but also knew he would not be allowed release until his punishment was over, he undid the buttons on his trousers and allowed them to fall to the floor and stepped out of them exposing his thick hard shaft which had pre cum glistening on it to his king.

Thorin bent down to kili's cock and licked off the pre cum causing the young archer to groan in pleasure and frustration at what was to come. He brought the silver ring down around his balls and dick and clasped it shut, it was also in crested in blue Sapphires but had green emeralds in it too.

Kili could feel the pressure in his cock already and his nerves felt on fire, he already felt the need to come.

The king brought his tongue down over the bound Shaft and began teasing the Archers hard cock. He ran his tongue over it causing the prices back to arch. And stopped as soon as he had received a needy cry.

" your looking beautiful" he purred running his hands down his spine, to kili's ass and gave it a hard smack causing kili to give out a little hiss. " just one more touch go and get the silver plug" He ordered.

The prince walked over to chest and pulled Out the large silver plug and walked back over to his love and got down on his knees and pushed his arse high in the air.

The king brought his tongue down and licked the rim of his nephews hole slowly and he begin to used a mixture of lapping and kissing the entrance occasionly thrusting his tongue into the tightness of the hole and out causing kili to call out in need and want he pushed the toy to the princes entrance making sure now to warm it up in his hands and pushed it in using one motion.

Kili yelped as the plug breached him, the coldness caused him to move which caused him to let out a frustrated And desperate cry. 

Thorin stood up and took in the gorgeous sight of kili's bound cock in front of him. Kili shifted uncomfortably and he could see the pleasure as the plug moved inside of him and looked at his frustrated face his pupils had Dilated and darkened with lust. He had sweat on his brow. 

Thorin reached his loved ones face and kissed his lips.

" now get dressed" he ordered kili.

Kili walked over to his clothes and got dressed hastily letting out a little cry as the plug moved lnside of him . 

once he was dressed he got on his knees in front of the king. 

" you will do what I say for one week you will not leave my side or talk to anyone else understand.

" A WEEK" he moaned then looked at the kings face as his eyes as they narrowed in warning he gulped and then spoke in a low submissive tone " yes sir I understand.


	2. spankings and fingering

He led kili through the royal halls he had hold of a silver chain the other half was attached to his beloveds collar. The sight of kili in his collar excited him greatly but the sight of everyone seeing his Kili in the collar was even more exhilarating.

Kili walked in silence behind Thorin he knew better than to try and talk to him. Every movement sent a shiver down his spine as the butt plug moved inside of him. He loved being punished it reminded people who he belonged to.

The servants all kept a wide birth of the two lovers as they walked along the corridor they knew better than to question the actions of the king, and wondered what the prince had done wrong this time.

As they got to the thrown room thorin turned around to face kili who was shifting uncomfortably. 

" you do not talk to any of the other dwarfs unless I give you permission do you understand me?" He asked sternly tilting kili face so they were looking at each other.

" yes thorin" he replied trying to ignore the butt plug press on his prostate causing a wave of pleasure over his body, his cock throbbed with pressure he so desperately need to come.

" you will address me properly kili" the thundered grabbing a fistful of the princes long mane of hair.

" yes sir I understand your highness I'll be good I promise sir" he stammered quickly.

" that's better" he smirked and released his grip on the hair. The brunette let a huge sigh of relief at the release 

" oh there's one more thing, I want you to wear your clasp so I can see your lovely face" he ordered handing kili his hair clasp.

Kili did as he was told and clasped his hair out of his face and look at his lover for his next order. 

The king looked him up and down licking his lips he moved closer to kili and put his hand on kili's obvious erection and began to lick his neck. 

Kili began to pant with excitement or frustration neither thorin or himself really knew which. 

Kili just wanted relese it was the first day of his punishment and he didn't know how he was going to last another six days.

l

Thorin opened the door and walked inside with kili silently following. 

The company all went silent and all eyes were on there king and his corsort. They had all heard the rumours of kili's behaviour of course and wondered if they were just that. But they took in the collar and chain and knew he was being punished.

Thorin started addressing the company acting if everything was normal and kili was knelt on the floor next to the thrown with his head bowed down in submission.

After a little while kili felt a slight touch to his neck he dared to look around and realised his lead had been taken off the collar. He felt the kings gaze on him so looked back at the floor.

"Kili I want you to hand out the company a letter of instructions each" he ordered him reaching for a set of sealed envelopes from his coat.

" yes your majesty" kili bowed taking the envelopes from the kings hand.

He handed the first one to dwalin he just took the envelope and didn't even look at kili. The next in line was ori who smiled friendly at kili as he took the envelope. Kili went to smile back then thought better of it.

The next in line was fili he had dreaded giving his brother his letter if any thing was to go wrong with this simple task it would be to do with fili.

However he was surprised when fili took the envelope and whispered his thanks.

He went to move onto the next dwarf but stumbled in the process and went crashing to the ground the letters flew everywhere.

" KILI GET HERE" the king roared.

Kili took one look at his brothers amused face and knew it had been he who had tripped him up.

The king got up and stormed over to kili and grasped the back of the collar forcing him to his feet and turning him around to face him. 

" I gave you an order and you disobeyed" he snarled. 

" I'm sorry sir" he hurriedly replied and knew he would be punished for his brothers actions. 

He kept hold of the Archers collar and guided him back to the thrown he sat back in it then looked at kili. 

" Strip now" he commanded 

Kili took his clothes of as fast as he could he did not want to anger his lover any more than he already had. 

Once he was undressed he turned to face thorin waiting for his next order. 

" over my knee lad" he ordered. 

Kili bent over his kings knees and felt thorin lift him off the ground a little. He felt his cheeks flush red in embrassment he had not been put over his knee in way over a decade, he felt like a little child. 

just then he felt a large hand swat his backside, it stung a little but he surprising felt aroused by the swat just then another one came came down firm on his ass cheek, he knew he had a hand mark there thorin started to address the company again but all eyes were on kili. 

Kili began to squirm as the slaps to his ass were making the butt plug move and thrust deeper ini making him pant. his hard cock was rubbing against thorins inner thigh and the friction against it with every thrust made him Want to cum all down thorins leg but of course he couldn't cum as the pressure of the cock ring reminded him. 

Thorin trailed his arm across kili's back to stop kili from moving. And brought down the hardest smack yet his entire body shifted foward and he couldn't help let out a little gasp. 

which caused thorin to let out a little chuckle he could feel how much this was effecting his lover he could feel the younger dwarfs hard on against his leg. 

He admired the red hard prints all over his lovers bottom. He slowly moved a finger into kili's entrance, causing the archer to let out a cry of shock. 

The finger thrust in and out of kili's hole gently it hurt at first where he was dry and thorin had not lubed his finger, but as his body started to relax it began to give into pleasure. He let out a frustrated moan as the finger missed his is prostate he was sure the king was doing it on purpose.

Kili's body was overly sensitive and he Couldn't help a plea come out his mouth as the king paused his movements

" please please I need more please sir" he shouted going red as a tomato. 

Thorin added another finger into his hole and upped the pace.

" thank you your majesty" he panted.

His cock was throbbing like hell and he began to sob with frustration. 

Thorin continued to finger fuck kili's ass and lightly brushed his sensitive spot.

He screamed out in pleasure as thorin continued to pound against his sweet spot. 

Kili was past the point of caring that the other dwarfs were watching everything. 

" HARDER HARDER" kili bellowed 

Just then thorin stop and withdrew his fingers from the Archers entrance. 

" Harder please sir harder" he begged realising his mistake immediately 

Thorin gave his ass another hard slap, which cause kili to whimper. 

" you don't tell me what to do" he boomed. 

Kili sobbed into thorins lap his cock was so hard the pain was unbearable, his body just called out in need and want. Thorin signalled to dwalin and he lifted kili off of thorins body.

The chain was reattached to his collar and kili just knelt by the thrown sobbing.


	3. Bad

Kil i silently watched to see if his love was really asleep, his collar was attached to the bed by a chain.

His cock was rock hard and he could not take the need to cum any longer..

He had spent the evening pleasing his king unable to get any release of his own.

He lowered his hand and undone the ring, he had been allowed the freedom of his hands as he had promised to be good, however his legs were chained to the bed post and he was spread wide and lead on his back. 

He still had the silver plug pushing against his prostate and he rubbed his arse on the bed trying to cause some friction. 

He moved his hand to his cock and began to stroke himself up and down. 

He tried not to make a sound but could not help a moan as he moved his fingers over his slit and his cock glistened with pearly pre cum. 

With his over hand he reached down to his entrance and began move the silver plug in and out of his frustrated body. 

He want to cry with delight as he continued to play with himself pretending it was the sleeping man next to him hand stroking his cock. 

The chains on his collar began to jingle with the movement. He instantly stopped and let go of his shaft and looked at thorin who let out a loud snore. 

He grabbed his cock again and began a fast rhythm up and down on it. 

He knew he wouldn't last very long due to how many times he had been brought so close. 

He arched his back of the bed and began to thrust into his own hand. 

He felt his orgasm approach, his balls began to tighten when he felt a hand grasp the base of his cock. 

" NO" a voice said sternly. 

He looked up to meet a pair of cold grey eyes. 

" please let me" kili begged the king 

" pleasure is for when you are good, punishment is for when you are bad" he told kili keeping the tight grip on the base of his young loves cock. 

He reached down and re clasped the ring on the young dwarfs shaft. 

" I'll be good please let me cum please" kili pleaded pitifully grasping his uncle's hand. 

Thorin pulled his hand away angrily and jumped out of the bed. 

" no kili I need to punish you" he growled grabbed the keys from his bedside draws, he undid kili's ankles and then undone the chain. 

"On your knees" he ordered kili which he hastily obeyed. 

Thorin clutched the chain in his hand and lead kili over to a cage he kept in the room just for kili when he was bad. 

"No please I promise I'll do anything you ask but please don't put me in the cage" he sobbed. 

" I trusted you not to play with yourself and you disobeyed, your mine and I must punish you" the king said sternly chaining kili's hands to the cage. 

Kili began to wiggle " please I just want to go back to bed with you I'll be good promise" kili begged tears running down his face. 

The thing he disliked about the cage to most was the fact that he didn't have thorin to cuddle up to he loved nothing more than to cuddle. 

The cage was cold and lonely, and undignified. Kili sat in the centre of his metal barred prison and waited for the foot shackles that he knew was yet to come. He looked up at Thorin with his big brown eyes.

The king walked closer and bent down so he was face to face with his lover " I will give you the opportunity to earn your way out" he promised pulling out a hair out of his face and bending down to chain up the shackles and looked at kili's hopeful eyes " but not until tomorrow" he finished locking the door and walking back to his warm bed. He took one more look at kili and blow him a kiss.


End file.
